Simply Be
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: In Hawke's time of need, Fenris is no where to be seen. Angered by his absence, Anders and Varric make an attempt to rectify that mistake. Female Hawke/Fenris. Game spoilers present!
1. Confrontation

Simply Be

By Jackie Almasy

* * *

Part 1

Confrontation

Varric had heard of idiots, fools, and morons of many kinds in his years of traveling. Throughout taverns across Thedas, he thought he had seen it all. But this was taking idiocy to a whole new level.

"_By the Ancestors, slow the hell down!" _The rogue dwarf cursed under his breath as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Thankfully the setting sunlight over the near pristine roads of Hightown was cleared for the day, giving him room to catch up to the determined man ahead of him.

"Mage! This is not a good idea!"

Anders turned around, looking over his shoulder at Varric struggling to keep up.

"My name is Anders! You know it! Why not start using it?" Anders continued at his pace, heading for the Hightown Estates with a vigorous determination.

"Fine then, Anders! Would you just calm down for a minute and think this over?" Varric reached out, grabbing the man's belt looped around his waist. Yanking with all his might, Anders cried out in shock as he fell backwards onto the cool cobblestone.

Panting, Varris stepped over him unable to suppress the grin of accomplishment from spreading.

"There, now maybe you will calm down and listen to reason."

Glaring intently at the dwarf, Anders shoved him aside to stand up. Dusting off his robes, he folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine. You got my attention. But only for the next thirty seconds!"

The look on Varric's face instantly changed as his eyes became somber and serious all at once.

"I know you are upset. Hell, we all are. No one deserves to watch someone they love die." Varric's voice caught in his throat, a rare moment that he hardly let anyone else see. He silently cursed the Maker for allowing his emotions to show despite the horror they had just witnessed.

"Hawke needs time. She needs space, privacy, and more importantly, peace and quiet! We did what any friends would do for someone in need. We offered our condolences and our services should she require them."

Anders clenched his hands into tight fists.

"You heard what was happening! Hawke won't even open the door for us! The last of her family is gone! Bodahn can't even get her out of her room!"

Varric's patience was wearing thin with the mage.

"What do you expect her to do? Greet every damn visitor to come in and remind her of the events that happened today? You think it is so bad that she wants privacy from even us?"

Anders extended his hand, motioning to the towering estates behind up. The stone steps became shadowed in the setting sun, the cascading colors of orange and pink illuminating the beautiful architecture.

"You may be annoying dwarf but you are no fool. You know as well as I do that there is only one person who can get in there and help her right now!" His tone of voice changed, a hint of anger and bitterness in his words. "And the only thing the bastard did was walk away without saying a single word to her!"

He began pacing back and forth as he raised his arms, waving them around in sheer anger.

"What in Andraste's name was he thinking? I thought they had something! She's been swooning over him like a damned new priest who joined the Chantry! Her attraction was no secret and more importantly, she was always there for him!"

He stopped hot in his trail, staring down intently into Varric's calm and empty face.

"So now why, in her time of need, is he not there for her?"

Varric only shrugged. Hearing Bianca creaking slightly behind him in his shuffling, he shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't even think Fenris knows what goes on inside his head. But I know that he is also not a man to be trifled or screwed around with. He's a dangerous man Anders and if you give him cause, he will not hesitate to defend himself."

Varric shifted on his feet, holding his arms across his chest.

"Ever heard of this expression? Don't poke a nug in the nose."

The look of confusion spreading over Anders face said it all. It took Varric all he could from not bursting out laughing right there though a small grin appeared in response. He couldn't help but chuckle though.

"Alright, let's try something else. I believe the human saying goes like this. Let sleeping dogs lie."

Anders scoffed. "I fail to see the point in this Varric."

The rogue sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. _"Sodding idiot…"_

"The point I am trying to make Anders is that Fenris is a dog who likes to be left alone. If he speaks, he does. If he wants to join us, he does," Varric hummed slightly, tilting his head in thought. "Actually he's more like a wolf if you ask me but anyway, that is beside the point."

Varric took a few steps foreword, staring straight up into the mage's brown eyes.

"Fenris is not a touchy-feely type Anders. If he cares for her, he will show it in his own way. Do not poke the wolf."

"Yeah well that doesn't sit well with me. Back where I come from, true friends are intrusive even when they are not wanted because in the long run it shows you care." Anders turned, continuing on his way up the steps of the estates as the sight of Fenris's mansion came into view.

"I don't know whether to think you are a good friend or a jealous idiot." The padding of thick leather boots echoed in the empty street signaling the continued following of the dwarf.

Anders momentarily delayed in his determined pace, sighing softly in admittance.

"Sometimes, I think it's a bit of both."

* * *

The silence of Fenris's solitude was suddenly interrupted by the door to his main room being slammed open. Closing the book in his hands, Fenris's face turned to disgust at seeing Anders charging into his house.

Standing, he put the book gently down onto the table.

"I don't recall inviting you into my home mage." He walked foreword a few steps, taking notice of the look of disgust on Ander's face and the curious grin on Varric's. "And the dwarf in tow. Interesting."

Anders stomped foreword, bringing his body closer to Fenris. The look of disgust only seemed to grow.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

The elf narrowed his eyes, taking a step foreword as if getting into a battle stance.

"That is none of your business mage. If you know what is good for you, get out of my house. The only reason I give you this warning is in favor of Hawke. Otherwise, my fist would be firmly planted in your chest right now."

Before he could react, Varric watched in shock as Anders raised his hand and punched Fenris in the face. The surprising force of the punch made even the dwarf cringe. Not surprisingly though, a light chuckle and grin spread over his face. Leaning against the doorway, Varric remained silent.

"_Now this will make a good story later."_

Colliding with table and some nearby barrels, Fenris fell backwards onto the ground. He groaned, caught by surprised at the pain soaring through his face. He heard the wine bottles fall and collide with the ground, shattering upon impact and cascading all over the floor.

The strong scent of wine soon began filling the air as a loud thump caught his attention. In the corner of his eye, Fenris looked up in time to see the book fall off the edge of the table and into the deep puddle of wine below it. His breath caught in his throat.

The pages began soaking up the wine, staining the words beyond recognition with the deep red color. Before he knew it, Fenris felt himself lose self control. With elf speed and grace, he quickly kneeled up and kicked Anders in the gut. Sending him colliding back into the wall, Fenris quickly followed with a growl of anger.

Anders felt his back and head snap back against the cold stone, grunting in a mixture of surprise and anger. Opening his eyes, Anders gasped at Fenris's incoming fist. Dodging the incoming punch, Anders flinched at the sound of cracking stone under the elf's strength.

Swinging his fist again, Anders connected with Fenris's chin. The elf barely seemed to register the pain, lifting his arm in time to elbow Ander's across the face. Feeling his anger flare even more, Anders struggled to keep his anger and Justice in check. He could feel it clawing on his very soul and it was only a matter of time before he lost complete control.

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Anders threw him into the nearby corner. Dishes and bundles of cloth cascaded to the floor as Fenris immediately stood up. The glares directed at both of each other were ice cold. Clutching his fists tightly, Anders watched as the lyrium scars engraved on the elf's pale skin lit up.

"You're a real bastard! Do you know that?" Anders could taste a coppery substance in his mouth, turning to spit a little bit of blood out of his mouth. Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, he panted a little at the sudden fight.

Fenris said nothing as he merely stared at the mage with hatred and anger.

Anders continued, taking a step foreword.

"Hawke just watched the last of her family be taken away from her today! Ripped from her very arms! Her world is shattered, gone, and when she needs someone at her side, I find you reading a sodding book!"

Varric eyed the two men silently, unsure of how this interaction was going to end. He couldn't help but feel the storylines threading together already in his head. Anders, the jealous man, fighting for the wellbeing of his one-sided love and then there was Fenris. The silent brooding elf was probably in love for the first time and unsure of how to act around the beautiful Hawke in private, much less public.

"_Even I couldn't come up with better shit than this."_

"Is that why you come here? To preach and ruin my home? I will not hear your words mage for you do not know of what you speak! Get out!"

"I am not moving from this spot until you go to her! What kind of man does not console the woman he loves in her time of need?"

Charging foreword, Fenris grabbed Anders by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Glaring at the Anders face, the volume and tone of Fenris's voice went up.

"Do NOT talk about what you do not understand! You know nothing!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a soft spot?" Anders mocked openly, only seeming to instigate the matter further. "Should I be surprised that the brooding elf actually has feelings for someone other than himself?"

Crying out in unleashed fury, Fenris clocked Anders across the face before throwing him to the ground inches from where Varric merely watched.

"I should kill you where you stand!"

Half laughing and gasping for air through the pain, Anders coughed out a mocking groan as he pushed himself up onto his arms.

"No, you should be at Hawke's side but alas, apparently everyone has been misreading the whole situation. How silly of us to actually think you cared for her. I mean who could blame us really?"

He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet.

"The way you would look at her as she walked through the streets, talking to people. It was so pathetic!"

"Shut your MOUTH!"

Varric winced inwardly at the raised volume of Fenris's voice. Anders was walking a very thin line with the pissed off elf.

"Or maybe I should be the one to go console her. After all, she needs a real man to be at her side. To hold her at night, caress her face, and wipe away her tears. Hell, I'd be very happy to be the one kissing those lips."

Reaching foreword suddenly, Fenris grabbed Anders neck and tightened harshly. Without so much as a grunt, the elf's lyrium tattoos began glowing brighter and brighter as he lifted the mage clearly off of the ground. Clutching his wrists, Anders began choking a little and gasping for air.

Images of the past few months came rushing back into Fenris's mind in that one moment. He could never remember himself being so angry and dominant. What had happened between Hawke and himself seemed only like a dream at times. The night haunted his dreams often, reminding him of her gentle touch, soft body, and shaky whimpers.

He remembered they had taken their time slowly with one another. Curious caresses and kisses were spread all over their bodies and for the first time in his life, Fenris had trembled not from pain but pleasure. He could still hear her soft cries of ecstasy as she climaxed underneath him, catching him completely off guard from the amount of trust and love in her eyes.

And like a fool, he had run away from something so wonderful.

To know that someone else desired the same thing from Hawke made his blood boil.

"If you even touch Hawke, I will hunt you to the ends of Thedas and kill you with my bare hands! I will make it as slow and painful as I can possibly make it!"

Suddenly an arrow flew by Fenris's face, catching him completely off guard as he let go of Ander's neck and jumping back. He turned his attention to Varric and became completely bewildered at smile on his face.

Settling Bianca back into her holster, Varric chuckled and clapped his large gloved hands as he took a few steps foreword.

"Bravo! Bravo gentlemen! If only Hawke knew how you two fight over her honor!" Stepping in between them, Varric turned to confused elf.

"While I would love to see this dramatic end continue Fenris, the reason we came to visit your," He chose his next words carefully. "Lovely abode was to inform you about Hawke's predicament."

"She's not taking the death of her Mother well at all elf. She's refusing to see eat and not letting anyone into her room. Bodahn has heard her tears and occasionally, some crashes and bangings."

"Fenris, she needs you more than anyone right now at her side. If only to be there as a shoulder for her to cry on."

Fenris stared at the dwarf with a confused but annoyed look on his face. Panting slightly, he walked over to the knocked over table and gingerly picked up the wine soaked book. Looking over its title, he ran his fingers softly over the tainted words.

"And what makes you think I can do anything for her Varric? I am not a man of emotions or words. I…," He paused, unsure of what to say. "I do not know _how_ to console her."

"Because unlike anyone else in the world Fenris, she knows now how it feels to be as alone as you claim you are."

Gasping silently, Fenris's grip tightened on the book. For what seemed like an eternity, he merely stood there in silence. Without a nod of acknowledgment or words of goodbye, Fenris walked out of the room at a determined pace. Watching from the doorway, Varric smirked at the sound of the main door slamming shut.

Groaning heavily, Anders raised his arm and waved it back and forth.

"Um, Varric, a little help please?"

Walking over to the mage, Varric gripped his hand and pulled him up. Gasping in pain, Anders staggered to his feet and cradled his lower chest with his hand.

"Bastard packs quite a punch, I'll give him that."

Shaking his head in amusement, Varric pat the back of the mage a few times and ignored the pained grunts and glares from Anders.

"Mission accomplished. Come on, I'll buy you a drink at The Hanged Man. My treat."

Walking down the stairs with a slight limp, Anders turned to Varric with a slight frown.

"You enjoyed that little fight didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about mage. Absolutely none."

* * *

_Part 1 of 2 is now done._

_I am on a Fenris/Female Hawke binge. This idea came to me at the end of the "All That Remains" quest. It's been sitting in my brain for the past two days now and I thought it would make a good two part story._

_What do you think? Reviews would be much appreciated._

_Part 2 will be done soon._

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_

Dragon Age II is copyrighted by BioWare and Electronic Arts. I own nothing.


	2. Isolation

Simply Be

By Jackie Almasy

Part 2

Isolation

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here?"

Fenris paced back and forth in front of the large fireplace within the common room of the Hawke estate. Running a hand through his silver hair, the brooding elf couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear course through his veins. It was less than 24 hours after the death of Hawke's mother and already the room was filled with vases of flowers from the noblemen and ladies of Hightown.

Somehow, the sight of the stereotyped sympathy cards and standard bouquets of white roses made him seethe with anger.

"Like I told you Ser Fenris, Mistress Hawke left not even two hours ago." Bodahn looked at the elf curiously as he had never really had any interactions with him before. Sighing softly, the dwarven manservant walked over to the newest vase of flowers sent over. Decorated to the hilt with white lilies, Bodahn did all he could to not throw the fragile pottery into the wall.

"Did she say where she was going? At all?" Fenris stopped in front of the fireplace, leaning against the large stone mantel.

"No, she didn't say but to be honest with you I think I know why." Waving his hand towards the library, Fenris followed Bodahn into the room. Turning his attention to the nearby desk, his eyes fell upon a portrait of the recently fallen Leandra. The oil painting was beautifully done. Wearing a single flower in her hair, Leandra's tender gaze emitted an air of wisdom beyond her years.

It was then, staring intently at the picture, that Fenris noticed that Hawke and her mother shared the same gentle smile and striking blue eyes. He felt his body shudder involuntarily as the memory of looking down into Hawke's eyes during the night of their encounter. The way they had flicked in the firelight had been intoxicating, glittering unconsciously with unspoken secrets of affection and care for him.

Perhaps it had been that memory that became the catalyst of the return of his memories. Or perhaps it had simply been all too much, too fast.

"The Viscount's son, Saemus, sent this over not more than five minutes before Mistress Hawke left suddenly. Along with the three dozen white roses you see over there, this portrait was what made her stop in her tracks."

His voice choked for a minute, turning his head as he furiously wiped away the growing tears that threatened to fall.

Bodahn talked normally as if nothing was wrong. "A-As much as I know the lad meant well, I believe this upset Mistress Hawke even more."

Shaking his head in worry, Bodahn turned his gaze back to the silent warrior. Fenris noticed that the dwarf's eyes were red and swollen but made no word of it. It should not have come as a surprise that the manservant reacted as he did. The Hawkes had been kind to Bodahn and his son.

"She took one look at it and said she was leaving. Not a word else Ser. Honest truth, I swear on the Paragons."

Fenris looked around, trying to catch sight of the young smith.

"Would your boy know anything about Hawke? Perhaps he overheard her?"

"Good idea. Now the question is where did that boy go?"

A sudden crashing sound resounded through the house followed by erratic barking and laughter. Eyes widening in horror, Bodahn raced back out into the common room with Fenris walking calmly behind him.

"Bless my beard, Sandal!" Staring up towards the hanging chandelier, the dwarven man looked like he was about ready to faint. "Come down here this instant! Blasted mabari stop your barking!"

The creaking of the iron chandelier reverberated throughout the mansion, partially drowned out by the ecstatic laughing of the enchanting wonder boy. In pieces beneath Sandal's acrobatic swinging on the light fixture, two of the marble vases containing roses were shattered on the ground.

The mabari war hound was barking hysterically beneath the swinging dwarf. Running back and forth erratically up and down the stairs, the dog kneeled down onto his large paws. Wagging his nubby tail erratically, he jumped back and forth never moving his gaze from Sandal's fun.

"Sandal, get down here right now! Ancestors help me, now is _not _the time to be doing this! Come here this instant!"

Fenris looked down to Bodahn in silent shock. In the three years of brief interactions, he had never once heard a note of anger come from his man. Bodahn looked up at his son, his big hands clutched together tightly.

"Bodahn?"

The single word from Sandal was full of sadness and confusion. Swinging back towards the railing, he jumped down onto the ground. Edging towards the stairs, he slowly walked down them towards his adoptive father. His light blue eyes reflected with hurt, his voice soft.

"Scary."

Suddenly reaching out for his boy, Bodahn pulled him into a tight hug. His body shook with emotion as tears began falling down his cheeks. Dripping off the edges of his braided beard, he pulled back enough to look at Sandal's face.

"Please son, don't do that right now. I-I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt." Sniffling loudly, he placed both hands on Sandal's shoulders and squeezed reassuringly.

"Lady Leandra will not be coming back my boy. Our Mistress is alone now. We are her family now. I need you to be safe and sound, ready to do enchantments. Can you do that Sandal?"

Looking to the sides nervously, Sandal shuffled back and forth on his feet like a child. He nodded his head a few times. "Enchantment?"

Chuckling lightly, Bodahn wiped the tears away from his eyes as he nodded.

"Soon my boy, soon. Now Sandal, Fenris here needs your help. Do you know where Mistress Hawke went?"

Stepping foreword, Fenris met the Sandal's gaze. "Anything you can tell me would be appreciated."

"By the sea."

Bodahn scratched his head on confusion. "By the sea?"

"To see ships."

"He must mean the Kirkwall Docks. Thank you for the information."

Turning on his heel for the door, Bodahn watched the determined elf march out of the mansion. Taking in a deep breath, the dwarven merchant smiled at his son.

"Alright Sandal, do you think you can help me piece back together these broken vase pieces?"

The smile that spread over Sandal's face said everything.

"Enchantment!"

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Fenris found Hawke. Coming to a stop from his run, he panted slightly at he caught sight of her sitting at the base of steps that led to the river. None of her dual daggers were sheathed to her back, leaving her weaponless and vulnerable.

Her short black hair swayed lightly in the sea breeze. Even from this distance, Fenris could see the mess her face was. Patches of deep red circled under her blue eyes showing the stark contrast of the pale color of her skin. Her normally healthy skin tone was gone, washed away in the earth shattering events of the past twenty four hours.

Approaching the top of the stairs, Fenris turned his attention briefly to a sudden seagull cry from right above him. Catching her attention as well, Hawke looked up to eventually look over her shoulder at him. She turned back to the ocean, her voice soft and cracked.

"How did you find me?"

"With no help from you." Fenris responded curtly, moving to stand directly behind her.

Hawke's shoulders flinched, leaning foreword more as she remained silent to his comment. His expression softening, he silently cursed himself for being cruel.

"Forgive me. That…" Moving a few feet away, Fenris lowered his body to sit on the same step next to her. His own white hair began swaying in the night breeze. Rotating his gaze to the hurting woman, his tone was cautious and monotone. "That was never my intention. I am sorry."

"It's fine…" He barely heard the whisper from her. Silence filled the void between them for what seemed like forever. Never moving towards or away from her side, Fenris followed her gaze to the Gallows across the bay. In the dwindling sunset, the gray walls of the dominating structure were decorated with large shadows from the golden statues. The silent forms held their heads in untold agony, forever encased in metal and craftsmanship.

Much like how Hawke would always be haunted by the events of her Mother's murder until the day she died.

"Mother always loved the sea." Hawke's soft voice spoke, breaking the silence between them as the elf looked towards his friend with silent worry. He listened curiously to her words.

"Even as we were cramped into the underbelly of that dreadful ship on our way to Kirkwall three years ago, Mother would close her eyes and listen to the sound of the waves outside."

Pushing hair away from her face, Hawke paused momentarily.

"I couldn't understand it. Two weeks of storms, threats of death from other passengers, and guarding with little items we brought. By the end of it, I was a mess but Mother was the most calm and collected out of all of us. And when I asked her why, she only smiled at me."

Chuckling, Hawke leaned foreword and placed her head in her hands.

"Even when we were living on Lowtown, Mother would once a week take our mabari war hound and go see the ocean. After countless times of asking why, she finally answered me."

Fenris asked quietly. "What did she say?"

"She said the smell of the sea salt on the open air reminded her of freedom. From there, she had always linked freedom with our father." She stared down at the lapping waters licking their way up the stone steps. The soft sound of their trickling echoed in her ears as she continued. "She loved the ocean because it reminded her of father."

Unbeknownst to her, tears started trickling down the edges of her cheeks to her chin.

"At that moment, I promised something to myself. I swore to the Maker that I would protect my Mother with everything I had and that I would give her everything she deserved. She had sacrificed everything for us."

Her lips began quivering, her voice following suit.

"A-And when Bethany was taken from me, the last of my siblings, I only clung tighter to that oath to protect her." A combination of a sob and laugh left her, hitching halfway through. "I even gave her the only room in the house with the view of the ocean. So that every day, she could remember the man she loved more than her parents, her home, and her future."

She closed her blue eyes tightly, the tears coming down in rivulets now.

"S-She's gone…"

Fenris shifted uncomfortably in his sitting, taking in a deep breath as he responded with an uncommonly gentle tone.

"Yes, she is."

"She's never coming back. No…" Covering her face with her hands, Hawke finally unleashed the torrent of emotions and self loathing she had been hiding since coming home to tell the Uncle her news. "No, no. No. No. No!"

Standing on her feet, Hawke took in a deep breath and let out a heart wrenching scream of anger and sorrow.

"_**NO!"**_

She screamed the word over and over, her voice threatening to give out at any moment. Her body quivered with emotions beyond description, the reality of the situation crashing down on her shoulders and threatening to crush the woman.

Fenris stood up immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. Her body lurched foreword as if wanting to drop into the ocean and never surface again. She struggled weakly against the elven warrior's strength though she wasn't sure why.

Reason and sanity were gone, ripped away in the tides of her regret and repugnance.

"Bring her back!" She screamed to the sky, cursing the stars beginning to glisten and twinkle above them. "_**Give me my mother back!**_ Darkspawn take you! You're no Maker! I hate you!"

Attempting to take in a deep breath, Hawke's body collapsed back into Fenris's strong grip. Her screams dwindled down to quiet sobs and trembling hiccups though the tears and moans of agony did not stop. Hawke felt her head bob foreword, her strength having left her nearly completely.

"Alone… I-I'm all alone." Her hands laid lifelessly at her sides as her voice gave out, her words barely above a pitiful whisper. "I'm alone."

Fenris felt his body tighten. Memories of his continuous running from Danarius had left him bitter and cold which had been essential to his survival. He had seen the supposed rewards of trust and love, feeling its bittersweet taste before getting stung by betrayal.

But now, hearing Hawke repeat the same words, his heart seem to clench in on it's self. Biting his lower lip, Fenris suddenly brought her weeping form to his chest. Holding her firmly to him with one arm, he gently cradled the back of her head with his other hand. Placing his chin on the crown of her head, he felt the young warrior gasp in surprise to his actions.

He only held her tighter as she whimpered in shock and slight protest. He had not dared hold her since the night of his leaving but in her desperate time of need, he could not find it in his cold heart to turn her away.

"Hawke, don't be foolish. You aren't alone by any means." His words carried a tone of sincerity she had not heard since their night.

"Whether you know it or not, you've been surrounded by concerned individuals this entire time. If it weren't for your guard dog and an insistent Varric, you would have had everyone at your side the instant they found out. It's because of that infuriating mage and dwarf that I am here right now."

Hawke looked down at his armor quietly and in shock at his words. Her hands trembled, tightening around the breastplate with a near death grip.

He sighed softly, unsure of how continue.

"I was saddened by your plight but thought it was not my place to crowd you with unnecessary words of sympathy and comfort. I…" He shook his head as he ran his gauntlet hand gingerly through her hair strands.

"I don't know how to comfort you now. But above all else know this. You will never be alone. Our," He thought of the next word carefully, unsure of how to combine the feelings of mutual respect he had for some of them with his hatred of others. "Company will not let you be alone in this difficult time."

"F-Fenris…"

Her voiced quivered once again, tears beginning to fall again.

"And neither will I. You have had my sword and my friendship for three years now. Till you need it no longer, I give my shoulder as well to cry on. This is all I can give you for I do not know how to offer anything else."

"You have my deepest sympathies Hawke. I am truly sorry for your loss…"

Whimpering heavily at his words, Hawke suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into his skin. Beginning to unleash her sorrow again in cries and tears, Fenris only tightened his grip on the broken woman in his arms. Closing his eyes, he remained silent but vigilant to protect the privacy of Hawke.

"_I will not let anyone see you this way_." Fenris thought to himself.

* * *

Hours later, Isabela watched silently from a dark alleyway as Fenris walked by. Clutching Hawke's unconscious form in his grasp, the pirate captain stood vigil as they both disappeared into the darkness of the Docks. There was no doubt he was heading back to Hawke's mansion in Hightown.

Raising a hand to her face, Isabela slowly wiped away a single tear that slipped down her face. She had just witnessed something that would never be told to anyone.

A broken woman in her time of need was a fragile thing. One thing Isabela needed no reminding of.

_

* * *

_

DONE!

_After a week of two completed drafts and then scrapping them both, it is done! First off, my dearest thanks to the readers, watchers, and reviewers of part one. Second, to my best friend Amy for being that second voice inside my head giving me suggestions and plot advice._

_What do you all think? Perhaps a sequel is in order? Yes? No? Maybe?_

_Musical Inspiration: "Prelude in E Flat Major" by Frederic Chopin._

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_

Dragon Age II is copyrighted by BioWare and Electronic Arts. I own nothing.


End file.
